


云泽梦（太微×洛霖）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	云泽梦（太微×洛霖）

云泽梦【太微×洛霖】

太微渣黑，ooc，慎入

传说在云梦大泽，有一种魇兽唤作蜃，可喷吐如烟似雾的幻境，似是人心底最深的渴望。——题记

正文：

天界篇

寒夜如水，一抹火红的影子掠过天际，带来不祥的气息。水神府邸洛湘府内，一道白色的身影正缓缓向后廊的茶水房走去，满头青丝以发带松松束起，宽袍大袖一派隐士风范，正是甫认回女儿锦觅的水神洛霖。

若说洛霖这些天来，最开心的事情莫过于与锦觅相知相认，一想到那个自己最爱的女人拼死生下锦觅就香消玉殒，而自己却浑然不知，还另娶她人，他那心中就油然升起一股浓浓的愧疚，恨不得将自己拥有的一切都给予锦觅才好。

先前阴差阳错天帝赠予了锦觅数千年火灵力，而使得她真元受损，水神伤心之际也输出水系灵力为其疗伤。后喜出望外的发现锦觅真身，那洛霖又怎么按捺得住拳拳爱女之心，除了将自己大半修为炼制成寒冰刃，给予锦觅防身之用，他还不停歇的用自身水系灵力帮助她梳理紊乱的真元之气。这一番折腾下来，一身的修为十不存三，与往日再不能相比。

于是就在他预备去为爱女烹饪一锅鲜汤时，连后方突袭的来人面孔都未看清，便已晕了过去。那不速之客蒙着面，只浑身洋溢着澎湃的火系灵力，眼看那纤薄的手掌一翻一抬，无数金色的琉璃净火如飞絮般激射而去，顷刻之间便要将晕迷的水神焚烧殆尽。

谁知那虚空之中忽然荡出一圈圈涟漪，一只手掌出现，将来人攻势尽数挡下。随后身形渐渐显现，正是因心血来潮而突来洛湘府的天帝太微。来人见太微出现，面色巨变，随后身形一展，化作一团火光冲天而去。

太微抱起昏过去的洛霖，随手将那回廊上呆滞的小童施了个法，让他记着水神洛霖早已被琉璃净火焚得一干二净，之后念了个诀，身形逐次隐没，已携人遁至洞天福地之中。

若说太微能够及时赶到，救下洛霖一命，其中也有一番缘故。原来这太微自少年时结识了洛霖梓芬这对师兄妹，人人都说他与花神情投意合，却不知这太微心中实实在在仅有洛霖的身影，这梓芬一事也是因见洛霖时时将花神挂在嘴上，浑然忘却彼此一同修习的情谊而做下的。

早些时候两人一同习练法术，太微便抽空在洛霖的灵台深处种下了一缕神识，只待危急时刻传讯，如今却是刚好。太微看向怀中面色惨白有些羸弱不堪的洛霖，深深的，深深的笑了。

将人安放到那张宽大无比铺垫着鲛纱软帐的床上，太微又在这府邸之中设下重重禁制，确保万无一失之后方才施施然解开了一截自己的领口，看向那沉睡不醒的洛霖。

洛霖身为水神，自学艺起身上便时时笼着一层水雾护身，那水汽清冽，衬得秀丽绝伦的五官更为鲜明，众人皆道花神梓芬是当年六界第一美人，可谁又能知道这水神洛霖当年淡淡的一笑，于繁花之中立着，比那花神倾世容颜有过之而无不及。

可惜洛霖自恃君子端方之态，自那次之后再没有笑过，太微每每念及，总是扼腕不已，如今洛霖因修为折损，那护身水雾淡薄不堪，随手一点便已破开。且美人昏昏在怀，任其施为，龙性本淫，他那颗向往已久的痴心不免蠢蠢欲动起来。

一念更是燥热，便往那白晰如玉的脖颈吻去，急不可耐的解下那重重的雪绫云罗，现出一具结实坚韧的身躯，肌肉紧致，肚腹平坦，比那些少年仙童不啻多让。洛霖素来洁身自好，自当年苦恋花神之后，即便在他的命令下与风神临秀成亲，据说两人也是相敬如宾，分庭而居，不曾有过情事，眼看那雪色肌肤上樱红两点，颇为瞩目。

太微更难忍耐，一面不忘祭出捆仙绳将洛霖手臂缚起，一面凑近，往那红豆嘬去，柔软的豆粒在口中被拉扯不断，渐渐变得如石子一般坚硬，那白玉一般的面容上，也逐次浮起了一层层的红晕，鸦羽般的长睫微微耸动，似要醒来。

洛霖虽是被袭，可他毕竟是修了十数万年，司水一族的神祗，意识昏沉了一刻便已悠悠醒转。只是朦胧间却见有人伏在自己身上，胸口被扯得又疼又麻，让他忍不住发出一声低呼：唔……

见洛霖醒来，太微更是兴奋，虽然强迫一个晕迷的美人比较顺畅，可对方若是反抗几分，不是更得趣味，想到此，他便抬起了头，看向因神智清明而露出惊骇之色的洛霖笑道：怎么，水神连我都不识得了？语气狡黠，像是少年时光重现一样，可看在对方眼中，却更显可怖。

洛霖骇异至极，一面用力推拒，只是苦于手臂被捆仙绳捆着，丝毫使不上劲，那捆仙绳也真是促狭，任凭你修为再高，一旦束上，真真点滴真元如泥牛入海，再也调动不得。洛霖挣动了一番，却也只是把自己弄得气喘吁吁，他已是怒极，只抬首向那微微笑着的太微叫道：天帝陛下好大的威风，不知洛霖何处惹了陛下不快，陛下要如此羞辱我！

羞辱？太微却是挑了挑眉，不以为然的重复了一句，他慢条斯理的拨开那紧紧闭合的两条长腿，又漫不经心的道：洛霖啊洛霖，这十万年来我对你的心思，你还不明白么。一面说着，一面按住用力踢蹬的双腿，将手伸向那销魂秘处。

洛霖大骇，嘴唇不免颤抖起来，只语不成句的颤声道：陛下莫非要效仿暴君桀纣，做那些不成体统的事情……啊……住手！一语未毕，太微两指已侵入那处幽穴，那软肉似在邀请又似在抗拒，只紧紧夹裹着细长的指，不让其继续推进，无奈太微蛮力使之，竟直直往深处而去。

不要……太微，念在你我当年一同修习的情分……呜，放开我……洛霖的眸中因惊惶早已浮上了几缕水雾，咬紧的嘴唇却透出一丝脆弱，他从来没有想过天帝太微竟然会对他种有绮念，以致于自身沦落到如此不堪的境地。单纯如他，还想着用当年的情分劝退对方，可又怎知不说还好，提起当年太微更是怒火愈炽。

当年？呵呵，当年你们师兄妹情意绵绵，很是快活啊。太微忽的拉长了调子说道，言语之中透出几分刻骨的怨毒，手指的侵入却更为激烈，一通到底，火辣辣的刺痛让洛霖哀叫出声。他忽的抽出了手指，解开下襟的衣裳，露出早已蓄势待发的狰狞巨物，蜿蜒青筋附于其上，顶端早已急不可耐的吐出了些许淫液。

他看着眼睛睁得极大，满眼不可置信的洛霖，又笑道：梓芬算什么东西，你也能对她如此情根深种，我不过略施小计，她就乖乖的从了我。这样水性杨花的女子，你也能奉若明珠，阿霖，只有你我才是天作之合。

说着用力掰开那修长的腿，就着稍稍软开的穴口一蹴而就，突如其来的侵袭让洛霖的头脑都为之一空，那谷道本是狭窄至极，太微那物也是极为硕大，这一下却几乎将其撕裂。眼见那连接之处竟徐徐的渗出血来，洛霖嘶声惨呼，太微竟也不管不顾，只一意攫住那微微颤抖的腿根，用力冲刺，底下绵软又紧窒的触感简直胜过一切，更何况这是他心心念念的人儿，更是畅快无比。

不要……太微，你一向是明君，切勿如此……洛霖痛极，只是咬牙苦撑，却还一心想着规劝太微，身为君子，又是忠心不二的属下，眼见对方一意孤行，他也只能从旁侧击，让太微停止这荒谬的行止。可太微听见这话，却讽刺的笑出声来：明君？或许只有阿霖你，才会认定我是明君吧。阿霖啊阿霖，你叫我如何不爱……

他既感怀于洛霖哪怕被如此对待，依旧惦念着自己的声名，身下动作越发耸动不息，直逼得洛霖咬紧了牙关，从齿间溢出断断续续的呻吟。好在待得片刻，洛霖属水，那干涩的甬道经血液和渗出的肠液润滑，更是如入无人之境，太微高兴不已，一力举起那颤巍巍的腿用力冲挞，一面又寻了洛霖的唇来探入。

洛霖早已哀恸已极，闭紧了双目不看眼前这如狼似虎之人，只扭着头躲避，却被太微攫住下颌生生转回。他本咬紧了牙关抵死不受，却不料太微忽的放缓了动作，来回进出，竟触到了一处敏感，让他不自觉的低吟出声，对方狂浪的舌瞬间侵入，将舌根都嗦得发麻。

唔唔……洛霖脸上早已绯红一片，身子不自觉的有些发酥，软的就快成了一滩清水，太微见状，越发情动，只循着刚才的那处肆意鞭挞。他有意碾磨一二，又使出浑身的解数进击不休，激得洛霖喘息声渐渐变大，越发推拒不能。两人在那床榻之上交颈缠绵，上方忽有现出金龙一尾，缠着涛涛水雾纠缠不息，竟是灵修当前，真是一朝夙愿得偿处，龙泽相拥难舍分。

……

静室内一缕袅袅的烟雾逐渐消散，那一只雪色的蜃吐出最后一口气，随即化成光点四散，榻上的天帝太微长喘了一口气，终于醒了过来。

他揉了揉有些酸胀的眉心，睁目四顾，眼前依旧是那些熟悉的陈设和景致，端端没有自己最渴望的人的身影，细细想来，水神洛霖殒身早已有一段时日，他却时时刻刻放不下，最后寻了云梦大泽的蜃，幻出一出扭转乾坤的梦境来，方能缓解一二。

然而梦醒，那梦中那活生生的人，生动的言辞越发的鲜明，也让那心情变得越发的惆怅。若是当初知道洛霖有此一劫，他无论如何也会拼尽所有的修为，哪怕舍弃这天帝的名号和地位。

可惜时光不能倒转，即便是身为天界之主的天帝，亦是有许多无可奈何，这洛霖之死便是他心中耿耿于怀，总是难以释怀之事，以至于当润玉夺宫，锦觅误以为旭凤是凶手而痛下杀手时，他毅然决然唤了穗禾，将耗尽一生修为保下的旭凤魂魄交予她，随后撒手而去。

朦胧之中，他似又看见了洛霖立在那濛濛水雾之后，朝他伸出来一只手，带笑的眼眸，正直端方一如往昔。

洛霖，等我……他幽幽唤着，浑身一震，金龙虚影凭空出现，轻轻咆哮了一声，金光大作，无数的金色光点漂浮而上，化成这宇宙间看不见的氤氲，天帝太微，终于身死道消，再不见踪迹。

天地有感，忽的又飘飘洒洒的落下了无数纷纷的雨滴，絮絮飞舞，仿佛有人在哭泣。

完


End file.
